


Dark Closets

by ClassicalTorture, JinxConlon



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic, Kid Peter Quill, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicalTorture/pseuds/ClassicalTorture, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxConlon/pseuds/JinxConlon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Ravagers really didn't care about Peter on the ship. He is 6 years old, scared, confused, and starts developing the Stockholm Syndrome towards the one member that's been forced by the Captain to take care of him, however reluctantly. SadFic, Kidfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't planned as a fic, but developed quickly.

   

 

 

 

-Stop it, you're hurting me! - Cried out Peter as he was dragged through the hallway by the tall man.

   -Then stop your whining, brat! - Snapped  Kraglin .

   -But  I’m  reaaly hungery , and the Captain said you had to feed me- cried out Peter

Kraglin  let go of Peter and crossed his arms, 

   -Ugh, fine! -  He glared. - No one can do anything by themselves around here!-

   Peter  cringed as he tried to stay a little to the side of the bigger man. His arm was hurting, and he didn’t want to be next to him, but he also hadn’t eaten  for almost two days.

   - I’m s-sorry…- Mumbled the child

-  It’s fine.-  Kraglin  said, sternly, not even bothering to look at the child.

   The Terran  trailed after the tall man that was supposed to take care of him. 

   - _Maybe if I behave, he’ll like me?_ -  Though he

   When Kraglin  and the boy enter the ‘kitchen’, he turned sharply to Peter. 

   -What would  ya  like? A sandwich or something?-

   Startled , Peter fumbled with his answer.

   -U- um..

   -1….2..-  He crossed his arms and tapped his foot.

   - Sandwich please! -  Squeeked  Peter

Kraglin  rolled his eyes and went into the icebox,

    - Zelcian  meat or  Draian ? Uh, ham or turkey?-

   Having  learned his lesson fast, the boy answered right away. 

   - Ham, please… sir-

Kraglin  pulled out the ‘ham’ fridge as well as some cheese, and bread from the cabinet. He quickly put it together on a plate and handed it to the child.

    -Here. And don’t call me sir. Captain  Yondu  is sir.-

   - What should I call you then- Asked Peter

   - Just  Kraglin . I have no real title.- He shrugged.

   - Ok Mr.  Kaglin -agreed Peter

   - Now is food are you require?-

   The  kid nodded frantically

Kraglin  smiled, 

   -Good. Hurry up and eat. I have to go back to Captain  Yondu  and help with some things.-

   - What do I do?- Asked the boy

-  You can just come with me. If you stay out of our way. Alright?-

   - Alright, Mr.  Kraglin \- nodded the boy

   - Well come on then.- Said  Kraglin , exiting the kitchen, heading to the navigation room.

   Peter  obidiently trotted along. Unfortunately for the 6 year old he had little legs that could not match the older man’s pace. Coupled with untied shoelaces it was no wonder that a minute into the hurried half jog he was attempting, little Quill ended up sprawled all over the floor, nose red and bloody from the impact.

Kraglin  heard a ‘thud’ and turned and saw the boy on the ground, his nose bleeding. He sighed and knelt before him, pulling him up.

    -Now look what you did!- He touch Peter’s nose, but stopped when the boy grimaced. He wiped the boys blood off his fingers and took off his scrap of cloth scarf and held it to the boy’s bloody nose. -Use this and hurry up.- He stood and continued walked.

   Peter  sniffed and tried to hold his tears in. Bunching up the cloth he shoved it in his nose and tried to run after the man He stumble a few times but stubbornly held his balance. Finally they arrived.

   - Captain? I’m here, and so is the kid.- Called out  Kraglin  as he opened the door and walked in.

   - What’d  ju  bring him here for,  idjit ?- Grunted the  Centaurian  as he sprawled on his chair. -I said feed him, not bring him in.

   Rolling  his eyes,  Kraglin  walked forward towards  Yondu ,

    -Cause, I didn’t know what else to do with him.  Kinda  wish I hadn’t. He broke his damn nose.

   Peter  observed the happening as he tried to seem as small as possible in the corn er by the door, frantically thinking of ways to not get hit again. While Mr.  Kraglin  hasn’t done much to him yet, the rest of the crew was even less welcoming. There was one guy with blue hair that already bit him on the leg.

   - Come on.-  Kraglin  motioned for Peter to stand beside him, before turning to  Yondu , -I told him to behave, so can he stay, sir?-

   The  Ravager took a look at the cargo standing by his chair with what looked like a piece of  Kraglin’s  scarf stuck in his bloody nose and skinned knees. He made a pretty pathetic picture, but the  Centaurian  didn’t really care too much. 

   - Fine, - he said - Look after him yourself then

Kraglin  nodded, 

   -Yes’ sir, I will. So why did you have planned for today, Captain?-  Kraglin  asked, looking over the charts in front of him, while also glancing down at Peter every once and awhile.

   As  the two adults seem to dive deep into discussion about things Peter did not understand or know about, he decided to brave a look around. Sniffling , and pulling the hanky out of his nose, he stuck it in his pocket. His fingers lightly stroked the material. This was really the first nice thing anyone on this ship has done for him, and Peter was grateful. Sitting down on one of the free chairs, he leaned his head against the  handrest  and closed his eyes. 

   This  was an extremely tiring day for the 6 year old, and all he really wanted was to curl up in his bed and go to sleep. Unfortunately from what he understood, his bed was very far away now. So he just settled in the uncomfortable chair and didn’t notice falling asleep.

   He  did not anticipate being woken up by an explosion.

   - Peter!? Where the hell are you!?- Yelled out  Kraglin  as he looked around for the kid. -Captain, what the fuck is  goin ’ on!?-

   The Centaurian  picked himself up from the floor and ran to the console.

   - Nova Corps! Seems like they finally decided to cash in all those files we took.-Grimaced the man as he yelled commands through the  comm , and watched as crew members poured onto the deck. 

   Peter  meanwhile was unceremoniously shoved away from the chair and into the floor, where a few men managed to trip over him and went down in a jumble of limbs and curses.

Kraglin  ran over to Peter and pulled him up by his collar.

    -Follow me, listen to orders and don’t die!- He dragged Peter behind him by his hand as he went next to  Yondu .

   Peter  just  hiccuped  as he held on to the warm hand of the older man, and tried not to fall down a gain. As soon as they were next to the Captain’s chair, another hand shot out and holding him by the scruff of his shirt, hauled Peter’s small body onto an uncomfortable lap.

   - Now listen here, boy, we’re  gonna  do a little something I call “We threaten, you obey”, got it? - Growled  Yondu  as he held the kid with one and, and furiously clicked buttons with the other.

   -N- no, I don’t know what you want  though, - Whimpered the kid, desperately wanting to go back to Mr.  Kraglin .

   A  show of crooked silver teeth had him quiet and crying when a face appeared on the Visio Screen. 

   - Nova Prime, I’ll cut straight to the chase- Was rumbled above him, and Peter felt a sharp nick at his throat. - You let us go, or I cut this kid’s neck.

Kraglin  was a bit surprised when Peter was yanked out of his grasp, but even more so when  Yondu  held a blade to the child’s throat. He took a deep breath and tried not to look weak. He looked at the Visio Screen and at Prime, before his eyes trailed over to  Yondu  and Peter.

    -Captain, what ‘bout  J’son ? You can’t hurt him…- He whisper only loud enough for  Yondu  to hear, and tried to make it look like he didn’t say anything.

Yondu  ignored the man’s words, as he pressed the knife closer and watched as a rivulet of exotic red blood made its way down the kid’s throat.

   - I’m waiting Nova Prime.

   - Yondu , stop.-  Kraglin  whispered more urgently, looking at them with wide eyes.

   Nova  Prime looked at the pirate captain, then the child as blood trailed down his neck.

    -If we release you, no harm shall come to the child, correct?-

   -I  give you my word.- Graciously nodded the  Centaurian , not letting up the pressure.

   By  that time Peter was crying in earnest, tears mixing with blood as the mixture ran down his face and throat, trickling over the knife.

   Nova  Prime huffed, 

   -Fine. I’ll let you go this time,  Udonta . I will give you an hour to get away.- She turned off the screen.

   The  moment the screen was off  Kraglin  turned and grabbed Peter from  Yondu , taking out his scarf from Peter’s pocket and gently held it to the cut along Peter’s neck to stop the bleeding.

   - Oh, don’t get  pissy  on me,  Obfonteri \- Smirked the Captain as he watched his Second try and calm down the whimpering mess on the floor. - I  ain’t  about to kill the cargo, and a few scars won’t hurt him - With those words,  Yondu  turned away, s houting  curses and commands to the rest of the crew.

   Meanwhile  Peter tried and couldn’t stop crying as he bur ied  himself in  Kraglin’s  arms and wrapped his little hands around his neck tight as he could.

Kraglin  glared at  Yondu’s  back before returning his attention back to the sobbing child, -It’s alright, shush. The Captain can be such an idiot. Don’t worry, it’ll get better. Trust me. He’s not  gonna  kill  ya . You’ll be fine.-

Hiccups and sobs were his answer ,  as Peter refused to let go ,  wetting the man’s shirt with his tears and snot .  He was having  a  truly horrible day .

   Just  as the kid started to calm down, heavy steps followed by a voice interrupted the peace.

   - Get him out of here, Second. I don’t  wanna  see the brat until we dock at  Spartoii .- Spit out  Yondu  as he kicked at  Kraglin’s  stretched out leg.


	2. Chapter 2

   Starting this chapter you get a bit of a look at Peter's childhood with his sick mother. I'm going on a hunch, but say their granpa wasn't around all that often, and maybe he was ashamed of his daughter getting pregnant out of wedlock so he tried to stay away. Most likely the mom was sick and couldn't work too much, and had to rely on other people to live. So it was entirely possible for her to hitch it up with some asshole. Who just happened to be into punishment, and abused Peter any chance he got.

  The closest I could find to Little Peter as I see him in my head

 

 

******************************************************************************************

 

   Picking the child up and holding him close, Kraglin glared at the Captain.

   -Yes' sir you won't see us till then.- He said, standing up not breaking eye contact with Yondu, -Anything else you require?-

   -Drop by my cabin later, we have things to "discuss". - Leered the Centaurian as he strolled away.

   Peter just held on tighter and didn't understand why Mr. Kraglin stiffened.

   -Let's go get ya bandaged up,- Kraglin replied quietly, as he headed toward his room, carrying Peter.

   By the time the pair made their way to Kraglin's cabin, Peter managed to fall asleep, still holding on to the scrap of the scarf line his life depended on it. Little snores broke through the bloodied nose, while one of his hands rested on Kraglin's shoulder, allowing Peter to stick his thumb in his mouth.

   As he was being put down, the boy jostled awake and whined. He saw the older man pull away and reached for him.

   -Please don't go Mr. Kraglin. ..- mumbled Peter, still straining to hold on.

   Sighing, Kraglin placed Peter on the bed.

   -Look kid, I'm gonna bandage you're neck, but then I have to go see what the Captain wants.- He says grimly.

   -But he's so mean. -Argued the boy. -Why would you wanna work for him anyways- Asked Peter as he struggled to stay awake and move his limbs wherever the man directed them.

   -Because of reasons.- Kraglin answered and he grabbed a first aid kit. He took out some medicine and rubbed it onto the gash on Peter's neck, then placed a cotton pad on it and wrapped a gaze bandage around it. -There, you'll live.-

   -Thank you Mr. Kraglin- said Peter and reached up, planting a kiss on the bearded cheek. -You're nice

   Kraglin pushed the kid back and wiped where he had kissed his cheek.

   -That's not necessary.- He turned to leave, -I should go see what the Captain wants-

   As the man walked out, Peter was left alone in a dark room. He looked around. It actually reminded him a lot of his own room back at Mom's. They lived in a tiny apartment, and were never very rich, so Peter didn't really have a lot of stuff to play with. His most prized possession was the WalkMan his mom got him for his 6th birthday. In contrast though, there was no cake, rather only a little cupcake with a candle on it for him to blow out. Peter didn't complain.

   So looking around, the pretty sparse cabin of Mr. Kraglin was kinda comforting. A few trinkets here and there, a picture frame he couldn't make out properly in the dark and no windows. Yeah, decided Peter. Pretty much like his own room. He shrugged off his backpack and dropped it next to the bed.

   Now he just hoped that the terrifying blue man wouldn't hurt the other too much.

 

 

   -Captain?- Kraglin knocked on Yondu's cabin door. -It's me, sir.-

   -Get in- Was heard through the door.

   When the young Xandarian opened the door he was met with the sight of the Captain, standing by the holoscreen projecting the outside.

   -What do you think you're gaining by protecting the Terran?- Asked the man without turning around.

   Kraglin bit his lip.

   -Nothin' sir.- He shifted from one foot to the other, -And I'm not protecting the kid. I just don't want to get in trouble with the client for damaging the cargo.-

   -Obfonteri, - Said the Captain, turning around,-Imma let you in on a little secret. There ain't gonna be no client to drop the kid off to. Just got a comm from Spartoii; Bastard's been assassinated, and now we are with only half of our expected units, and no destination for the brat.

   -So you tell me,- A blue finger stubbed Kraglin in the chest. - What do we gain from keeping the snot-nosed Terran on the ship? Because if you don't give a good enough reason, next slaver colony will get a new applicant.

   The thin male tried to come up with a feasible answer.

   -Um… Like earlier! You saw how that stupid Prime just let us go 'cause we had a kid on board! It might work other times too!- He said with a slight smirk.

   -Too short-term- Yondu shook his head. - Soon enough they'll notice we're using him too much and just decide it'll be more "humane"- He sneered at that- to kill him. Attempt #2?

   -I…..I…..we could…..- He shook his head. -I don't know, sir…-

   -That's what you should've said first, Ravager- Stated the Captain, as he turned away. - I've plans for the kid, he'll be brought up as ours. But he won't be one of us. He'll desperately want to though. I'll need you to keep doing what you're doing and stay "friendly'. -He glared at the Xandarian. - But not too much, we don't want him turning soft. Or you for the matter.

   Yondu walked over to his table and grabbed something off the top. He threw it to his Second, careless of the buckle that ended up hitting Kraglin in the face.

   - Bring him to me in 3 hours, make sure he's wearing this. We're gonna play a game. After I'm done, you'll get him out, let him feel some tenderness, give him a bit of freedom. That kid has to worship you by the end of the week.

   Kraglin wince at where he was hit,

   -What are you goin' to do?! He's just a little kid!-

   -Don't chu worry your pretty little head over that- Dismissed him Yondu. -You just make sure to pick up his carcass here after I'm done.

   -You can't hurt him!- Kraglin suddenly yelled

   The older Ravager raised his brow and let out a sharp whistle. A half-second later Kraglin had an arrow pointed at his neck and the Captain's hard eyes glaring at his, as the man all but stalked closer.

   -Obfonteri, you open your mouth one more time, about things that don't concern you, and you'll end up with an extra hole. And it ain't gonna be in a good place either. - Sneered the man.- If I tell you to pick up the kid when I'm done and take care of him after words, that's what you do, and I don't expect to hear another word of protest out of you. Because, and trust me on this, - The blue skinned man leaned close enough to breath into the other's ear - If you don't obey, I won't touch you. No. I'll just do everything to the kid, and not in these rooms, but rather on the bridge. How long do you think he'll live after that?

   Kraglin leaned away and shook his head, eyes wide,

   -I…I'm sorry c-captain…I'll stay quiet…..I'm sorry, sir….-

   The Centaurian held his gaze for a moment longer, before grinning.

   -You do that, Second. - smirked the man as he whistled a low note, sending the arrow back into its holster.

   -Now get out of here, you have a kid to bring over in 3 hours.-

   -Yes'sir!'- Kraglin hurried out of the captain's quarters and to his own cabin. Stars captain, please don't hurt him! He opened the door and quickly slammed it shut, looking around the room for the child. -Kid, where are ya! Pete!?- He ordered.

   -Muea-ah? -Came a noise from the bed as a head full of hair sticking in every direction popped up from under the blanket.

   Kraglin walked over to the bed and pulled the blanket back.

   -You hidin', kid?-

   -Nah-ah, I was - yawn - sleeping… - Said Peter as he looked at the disheveled face of the older man. His eyes widened as he took in the bruise making its way across one of his cheeks.

   -What happened!?- Cried out the little boy, bringing his tiny palm to gingerly hover over the mark.

   -It doesn't matter! Look…..Captain Yondu wants to see you in three hours….- Kraglin said, firmly.

   Peter froze at those news.

   -Wh… What does... does he want with me- Swallowed the child as he bunched up the blanket on his lap.

   Kraglin shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck,

   -I'm not…I'm not so sure… Just listen to him and behave, alright? Don't talk back or anything. I'll come get you afterwards. You'll be fine, alright? He's not gonna kill ya.-

   -But there are worse things- Argued Peter, remembering his Mom's on-again off-again boyfriend, Carl. The man didn't stay with them for too long, but 6 months were enough for Peter to understand what cruel people were capable of.

   -I really don't wanna go to him, Mr. Kraglin. Can't I stay here?- Pleaded the child, trying not to cry.

   -I'm so sorry, Peter….I wish you could stay here. I'll…I'll try to talk to him.- He sighed, gently touching his bruise.

   The boy couldn't help but notice the strange look that overcame the older man's face as he touched the discolored flesh. He hanged his head. What was it that Carl said a few times he was sober enough to talk?

   " _Take it like a man, ya little wimp. You think anyone will give a damn about you in this world? You think you're valuable? Pah! You're nothing until someone with power says otherwise_ _._ " That was proceeded by a belting session, earned by him getting an F on the math quiz.

   So, Peter Quill, 6 Terran years old, decided to follow the advice. He squared his shoulders, sniffled, and got off the bed. Taking the startled man's hand he led him to the table and chair that were shoved into the corner.

   -Sit, - Said Peter quietly. He then proceeded to get the ladybug ice-pack he had in his backpack and put it on the other's cheek, gently lifting his hand to hold it in place.

   - I'll go clean up, so I look nicer, maybe if I look adorable he'll hurt me less- Tried to smile the kid. What came out was a crooked smirk.

   Kraglin looked at the boy with a shocked and surprised expression. What the hell is this kid's problem?! Maybe he has issues? -Kid, what has got in to you? Did you hit your head in the attack?

   The boy shook his head.

   -No, I just want you to get hit again. Its ok, if he hits me, I mean. I don't like it, but its ok. - He hummed a little, glancing around. Peter eyes landed on a black strip of material with a buckle that wasn't there before. They dimmed a bit.

   -Is that for me? - He asked, pointing.

   -Huh? Yeah, captain said to give it to you.- Shrugged Kraglin, removing the ice pack from his cheek. -Stop being all nice to me… It's kinda freaking me out…. I'm use to gettin' hit and stuff. I'm a Ravager, I'm use to battle injuries.-

   -But that doesn't mean he has to hit you out… when your battles are done. Home's not suppose to hurt - Whispered Peter. He strolled over to the black strip picking it up and turning it over in his hands. The boy sighed as he recognized that particular contraption. Taking a deep breath, he put it around his neck, and twisted until the buckle was in the front. Unfortunately his chubby fingers were having trouble with it so he turned to the man still sitting in the chair.

   -Can you help me tighten this?-

   Kraglin looked at the child with a worried and frightened expression as he shook his head,

   -Kid….I can't…..I can't let ya do this…You're just a baby….-

   -Won't matter- Argued Peter. He knew that his age was irrelevant when the Captain pulled him close with a knife to his throat and didn't stop until everything he wanted was done. -I won't fight him, but you gotta tighten this for me still. - The few times Carl put a belt around his neck taught him that it was better to tighten the strap yourself rather then struggle with breathing later when someone else's cruel hands did it.

   -Kid let me talk to him! Maybe I can change his mind, somehow…or someway….- He sighed. -Just let me talk to him?-

   The Terran nibbled his lips and kept his fingers on the buckle. Just as he was about to answer the door hissed open and Yondu strolled into the room.

   -I see you know what that's for, kid. Good. Convenient, since I decided to get you myself.- Said the Captain as he traced his finger over the material encircling the pale neck, made red where his knife has pierced the delicate flesh. Making quick work of the metal, his fingers snapped close the lock, and tightened the strap until Peter wheezed a bit, and then relaxed it again.

   -Come along, Terran.- called the man as he pulled the unresisting child out of the small cabin.

   Peter glanced at the blanched Kraglin still sitting at the desk and wiggled hi fingers at him, mouthing  _bye_ , and weakly smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter

Kraglin stood there not knowing what to do. He hated being scared of the Captain and caring for the kid. He finally sighed and laid down, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. Closing his eyes and praying to the stars that the kid will be alright. 

*************************************************************** 

As Peter dutifully followed the Ravager Captain his mind tried to come up with the ways the man would be hurting him. Past experiences told him to expect hits and kicks, but the presence of a belt on his neck also promised long conversations. He really hated those because he had to appear attentive, and couldn't just pretend to listen. Carl always knew when he was pretending. 

The child had the feeling that this man would know even faster and retaliate even harder. 

As he stumbled after the blue skinned male, the Captain opened the door to his quarters and shoved the boy inside with a slap on his shoulder. 

-I got words for you kid, - Said the man, strolling into the room. 

Peter looked up, wary from the last time the man talked to him 

\- Now we got you off planet Dirt, gave you food, fed you, aren't you grateful to us?- Asked Yondu as he sat at his desk, chair turned to face the child. 

-Yes sir,- Obediently nodded Peter, making sure not to look at the man. 

That turned out to be his first mistake as a hand gripped his jaw in a bruising grip and lifted Peter's head, his eyes flying up to follow. 

-You look me in the eye, when I'm talking to you, boy.- Calmly said Yondu. 

Peter nodded, terrified. He was backhanded for that. 

-And speak!- Roared the man. 

Peter could only hold his cheek and struggle out a response. Unfortunately it wasn't fast enough for Captain's tastes and Ravager angrily kicked the 6 year old away from the chair. Peter, already hurt and a bit concussed from earlier couldn't help but bend over and wretch in deep gulping heaves, leaving the remains of his only food on the ground. Needless to say the effect of that was Bad with a capital B. 

********************************************************************   
Peter groaned as painfully, slowly, made his way back to Kraglin’s cabin. Everything hurt, and his throat was throbbing under the tight collar. The Captain really did a number on him. 

The child held onto the wall as he curled his arm over his stomach and wished the sandwich he had earlier was still in there, rather then on the floor of Yondu’s room, where he had thrown it up after a particularly vicious kick. 

As he finally recognized a familiar hallway, The kid almost wept with relief. 

-I’m almost there- Whispered he. A minute later his slumped form alerted Kraglin who had come out for a smoke. 

-Kid!- He sighed in relief, kneeling down next to the bruised figure. -Thank the stars you’re alright!- He helped him into his room, setting him down in a chair. -Here let me take this off of you.- He said undoing the collar. -What did Yondu say?- 

-He said a lot of things- mumbled Peter, as he sunk into the hard chair, happy to be finally able to breath. 

The kid did not want to recall everything the Captain told him as he was beating the crap out of him, but it boiled down to him having to be grateful to the Ravagers for getting him off the screwed-up, backwater planet like “Dirt”, and being very appreciative of his new crew. 

Kraglin looked at the child with sad eyes, before washing and bandaging up his new wounds. -He won’t do it again, Peter. Only if you question him or annoy him. Just stay close to me, okay?- 

Peter just nodded along. He knew that even though he’ll try his hardest not to annoy or even be seen by the Blue skinned man, there will always be a reason for the unexpected kick, punch, or jab. 

A few days later he was proven right as the older man took the easy picking opportunity and blamed him for the scum buildup in the vents of the main hallway. Yondu’s made Peter crawl through the whole thing with a rug and clean up the gunk that’s been building there for decades. It took the child 3 days to do 10 feet of the vents and by the end he was so exhausted he fell asleep in one of the dead ends. 

-Peter!? Peter?! Has anyone seen the kid?- Kraglin asked as he walked around the ship, looking around. 

Peter woke up to a hand on his ankle and let out a terrified scream kicking with all his might. Opening his eyes, he wished that he’d have just stayed still for before him, sticking halfway out of the ceiling vent cover were the torso and head of Captain Yondu Udonta. Who was holding his hand to a bloodied nose. 

The child tried to scramble back from the enraged stare but there was nowhere to go and he just tried to pull his legs closer to himself. He efforts went in vein as the older man stretched his arm grabbed Peter’s ankle again and, with a sharp twist and a pain filled howl pulled the 6 year old from his hide hole. 

Kraglin ran to the source of the yell and saw Peter and Yondu. “What the hell is goin’ on, sir?!- He tried to go over to Peter. 

The lanky man was held back by some of the other crewmembers as the Terran dangled in Yondu’s grip. 

Panicking and scared, Peter tried to wriggle out of the tight hold, kicking and swinging his arms, but was backhanded for his efforts. Dazed he now just limply swing in the air. Not for long though as the Centaurian grunted and threw him into a wall. 

The kid screamed as he hit the metal surface, shock preventing him from gathering his limbs, and making his head throb at the impact. 

-Captain stop it now!- Kraglin pushed Yondu away from the boy as hard as he could, before going over to the kid and kneeling beside him. -Peter are you alright? Come on, let’s go to my room.- 

-You’re going soft, Obfonteri.- heard the man as he picked up the softly crying kid. 

The Captain righted himself and swiped his nose, still lazily dripping blue blood on his collar. 

\- I expect to see you in my cabin tonight- Stated the man as he left the hallway, leaving Kraglin and the child to stand amongst the few crewmembers attracted by the commotion. 

Kraglin scooped up the child and walked to his room, with his head held high. After he shut the door, Kraglin gently placed the child on his bed, before he dipped a rag into cold water and then held it to the bump on Peter’s head. 

-What did I tell you ‘bout not bothering him?- 

Peter just sobbed as he tried to make the pain disappear. The cool tag was both helping and aggravating the sensation, so he didn’t know how to feel. 

\- I just feel asleep, -He tried to explain. - I was so tired, and I was hungry, and lonely, so I just feel asleep. And then something grabbed me, and I kicked, but it was the captain. I swear I wouldn’t have kicked him if I knew it was him, Kraglin! I swear! I so sorry, I am. - 

The child broke down as he cried and pleaded forgiveness. 

-Okay, kid, I get it. You’re sorry. But now I gotta go to the Captain’s room tonight….- He sighed. Kraglin handed his scarf once again over to Peter to wipe his face. -I’m gonna have to get a new one, if I keep lettin’ ya use it.- 

I’m sorry he’s gonna hurt you- Whispered Peter. - I’ll make I’d up to you, I promise 

Kraglin shook his head and stood, -Ya don’t need to, kid. Well, I’d better go see want the bastard wants. I’ll be back as soon as I can.- 

Peter nodded as he tried to follow the man. Unfortunately his leg folded under him and the child went down with a cry. Crumbling on the floor he swallowed his cry, and tried to stretch his injured leg 

-Stay here, kid. You need to rest, you’ve been through enough.- Kraglin said, not turning back as he shut the door. 

The knock on the door made Yondu lift his eyes from the data padd and smirk. He knew exactly who it was, and so called out for him to come in. 

As Kraglin opened the door he was met with the sight of a seemingly relaxed Captain sprawled on his bed with a padd. The taller man beckoned him closer, setting the technical device onto his bedside table. 

The Centaurian’s pants were already open by the time Second in Command lowered himself down next to the bed. 

As the door closed behind the two, Peter, who just struggled up the bed and managed to bandage his leg with Kraglin’s scarf felt a shiver of dread go down his spine. 

******************************************************************** 

Kraglin left the captain’s quarters as fast as he could, his eyes always remaining to the ground. He opened the door to his door and let out I sigh of relief. Could of been worse. He thought grimly. 

Sleeping as he was, Peter didn’t see the older man grunt as he sat down on the chair next to the bed and run his hand through the short hair on the kid’s head. He did lean into the touch, subconsciously seeking the source of such unexpected tenderness. Slowly one of his little arms lifted and grabbed Kraglin’s sleeve, holding it tight. In his sleep, Peter smiled and imagined that his Dad finally showed up in his life, taking him away from Carl, poverty and most of all: pain.


End file.
